sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Lowman
Happy Lowman is the Sergeant at Arms of the Charming chapter of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. He is affiliated with the Tacoma, Washington charter at the beginning of the series, but later becomes a Nomad, meaning he has no permanent charter. He then becomes a full patch of the Charming charter in the middle of Season Three. Biography Background information Happy is a mexican enforcer for the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, and, along with Tig, is commonly used to carry out the gang's murders. He is from Tacoma, Washington but frequently visits the club's charter in Charming, where he has a good relationship with the former President, Clay and the current President, Jax. It is likely that he is originally from California himself, as he mentions that his mother is from Bakersfield. His real name is Happy Lowman as stated in Lincoln Potter's debriefing room. This name coincides with the fact that he has a happy face tattooed onto him every time he kills someone. Season One Happy appeared in the first episode ("Pilot") at "Church", a club meeting. The Mayans, a rival motorcycle gang, had stolen the club's guns and burned down the weapon storage warehouse. However, Juice, the club's intelligence officer, had re-located the guns in San Leandro. The next night, Happy, Jax, Tig, Chibs and Clay stole the guns back from an industrial storage warehouse. They also killed two Mayan guards before destroying the warehouse and a heroin factory. In the episode "Hell Followed", Happy killed Mayan President Marcus Alvarez's son, Esai Alvarez, as payback for the Mayans attempted hits on Clay and Ernest Darby. Esai Alvarez's father sanctioned the hit in a jail-house deal with Clay in exchange for SAMCRO selling guns to the Mayans. He pretended to be a churro vendor, and when Esai approached his stall, he stabbed him in the back with an icepick. Happy is also seen in the closing moments of the episode, getting his 13th happy face tattoo, most likely indicating Alvarez as the 13th murder he committed for the club. He stated in the episode "Better Half" that his sick mother lives in Bakersfield, and that he is thinking of "going nomad" for awhile to take care of her. Clay's response to that statement was "There's always a seat at that table for you." In Season One's final episode, "The Revelator," Happy went with Chibs and Tig to San Joaquin to kill Eviqua Michaels, the witness who identified Bobby and Opie after the murder of Brenan Hefner. The safe house was being guarded by two sheriffs and a female ATF agent, but they managed to knock all three unconscious and gain entry to the house. When Tig saw that the witness was a teenage girl, he was having initial doubts about killing her and Happy showed his cold-bloodedness by offering to kill her instead. However, Tig stepped up but just before he shot her, Jax came in and stopped him doing so at gunpoint. Jax then told Chibs and Happy to leave, and beat Tig up for killing Donna Winston. Later in the episode, Happy, as well as Sons of Anarchy members from across the country, attended the funeral of Opie Winston's wife Donna, who was accidentally killed by Tig. Season Two At the beginning of Season Two, he has gone Nomad, but returned to Charming to help the club. He was seen at Bobby's homecoming party after his release from prison. He also helped SAMCRO members free Tig from a group of bounty hunters. Since Chibs' near-fatal injury, Happy has been present at all of the dealings of SAMCRO, possibly filling in until Chibs is well again. Happy was recently arrested, along with most members of SAMCRO, when they erroneously raided a Christian retreat, falling into a trap set by a White supremacy group. He served time in prison with fellow members Clay, Tig, Juice, Bobby, and Jax. However, he got released at the end of the episode as well as the others. As a nomad SAMCRO member, he served as muscle for the Charming chapter in every remaining season two episode including the finale. Due to his popularity with the fans, his role seems to be increasing. It is possible he now resides in Charming. Season Three At the beginning of Season Three, Happy is very involved with SAMCRO affairs, still providing muscle while SAMCRO tackles the aftermath of Abel's kidnapping. During Half Sack's funeral, Chibs mentions that Happy will be transferring to SAMCRO. He goes with Piney and Bobby to get medicine for his sick mother, but cornered by hillbillies who are trying to steal the illegal meds from Piney's friend. When the hillbillies try to make a deal with them the SOA fire at them, because they realize that she supplies clinics. With help from SAMCRO Happy,Piney, and Bobby are all safe. In the episode "The Push" Happy becomes an official SAMCRO member. In the next episode Happy accompanied SAMCRO to Belfast. A look into his dark mind is displayed when Liam O'Neill is being brutally tortured; Happy looks on in sheer delight while everyone else is visibly shaken. Happy is the most feared of all SAMCRO members. Season Four Happy is seen at the beginning of Season Four leaving Stockton prison after having served 14 months with Clay, Jax, Juice, Bobby, and Tig. Both he and Tig love the "Jellybean", a strip club not known for the best or most hygienic dancers, the Russians like to do business at. Juice replied with "the freak circle is complete." Later in the premier while being followed by two officers Happy served as a distraction kicking the side of the patrol car, which is what had gotten them in custody later. While in custody on the side of the road it's revealed Happy reused condoms. He defends himself saving he's not cheap just "mindful of excessive spending" which can be looked more upon when in season three he told Clay his mothers medication was very costly, giving him a bit of money troubles, another reason he's willing to do runs and hits. Later in the same episode he along with Juice, Bobby and Chibs leave Opie and Lyla's wedding early to get their guns from the Russians and kill them. This being Juice's first kill for the club (that we know of, or seen on screen). He and Kozik are only mentioned in the next episode. In episode 3 of Season 4 Happy votes no on becoming involved with the Cartel, saying "I'm sorry, but I'm a No." In Episode 3, it is revealed that he is a neat freak. In episode 6 he helping trying to find out who stole one of the kilos of cocaine that SAMCRO has recently muled for the Cartel. Though Juice is actually the one who stole the cocaine, Juice lies and blames Miles after killing him. Happy shoots Miles, who is already dead, repeatedly in the chest and calls him a lying bitch. Later Happy supervise while the two prospects, who was originally blamed for stealing the cocaine, bury Miles. In episode 11 he along with Jax, Clay, Chibs, Juice, Kozik, and the Galindo Cartel take on the Cartel's rival. He later in the episode thirteen he is helping rescue Tig after he goes rogue and tries to kill Leroy. At the end of the episode fourteen he shows at at meeting were everyone except Opie is present. When he sees Jax sitting at the head of the table, he appears to be happy with Jax becoming the new President. Appearances Category:Characters Category:People associated with/Members of SAMCRO Category:Recurring characters